Just One Day
Just One Day is the second song of the musical, Freaky Friday with a reprise and also it's 2018 remake which it is sung by Ellie, Katherine, Mike, Torrey and the rest of the company. Synopsis This song introduces the hectic life of Ellie and Katherine, along with their family’s day-to-day routine, all while planning a wedding to come in just two days. While she begs her mother to excuse her from the rehearsal dinner to attend a school-wide scavenger hunt, Katherine struggles to get through to her moody and temperamental teenage daughter. Lyrics Musical - First version= Ellie: Just one day, that's all I need Just a day without her nagging Just one day, I beg, I plead But the drag just keeps on dragging While I wish for just one Monday or a Friday to be free Free to slouch and sulk and mumble and be messy and be me All I ask is for twelve hours to live my life my way Just one simple, awesome, crazy, kick--- day One more day, she's on my back She's been riding me forever On my faults, and all I lack And all I, oh, whatever 'Cause I'm lazy and I'm average and I'm sloppy for a start And I know she'd like a daughter who was pretty, thin, and smart And I know she's frickin' perfect, but I'll never be that way Not for a single, solitary day Katherine: Tomorrow is the wedding and tonight is the rehearsal And there is no room for error, I mean not one flaw We've got guests in just ten hours Dress the tables, trim the flowers I want beauty and perfection I want total awe Torrey: And with Weddings Magazine here for a feature on the scene here The business is depending on this one success Katherine: Now breathe, but thank you, Torrey And in fact, that is the story So get moving, move this produce and remove this mess Just one day is all I want With my family united Fears at bay No fights, no taunts Just the four of us delighted I mean, look, I love my kids, I love my work, I love my life And I love my fiancé and in a day, I'll be his wife And I'll throw the perfect wedding and I'll throw the bride's bouquet And we'll have one happy, loving, family day Ellie: (spoken) Mother, Fletcher is puppeting me again! Katherine: One more day, she'll fight and fuss When her joy is all I'm after It's been a long, tough time for us Now it's time to hear some laughter 'Cause I only want her happy and well, punctual and clean But she mumbles and she grumbles and at time she's upright mean She's bright and so insightful, but those traits aren't on display Well, not lately, often, ever, not today Ellie: (spoken) Ok, really fast, tonight is The Hunt. It's an epic scavenger hunt and I really wanna win. There's just one issue... Ellie: (sung) Just one day, that's all I seek And I have been asking nicely Just one day, it's not a week It's a night to speak precisely And the hunt is not a stunt, it's my one shot at fame To be someone who is something, not just what's-her-name If I'm in it, I can win it, if she'd only say ok We'd be off and running, gunning for one fun and perfect day (Several people are talking to Katherine) Ellie: (spoken) Mom. Mom. MOM! Katherine: Ellie dear, it's not the time No, that apron is a crime And that sea bass isn't fresh, it's three days dead Ellie: Mom, I really need to know if I can- Wait, now where'd she go? God, I'll never draw her focus from the bread Katherine: It's a million little things From the racing to the rings But I got this 'Cause I love to work this way Ellie: Mom it's just a little game Just a silly little game And I wouldn't even play Mike: But really who can tell? It's okay It's okay All: Just one day that's all we get Til the vows, the hunt, the story Just one day, sunrise sunset Then the night in all its glory Katherine & Ellie: Just say the word and she'll (we'll) be on our way We're on our way In just one day For one Stressful! Ellie: Perfect! Katherine: Busy! Ellie: Winning! Katherine: Anxious! Ellie: Stellar! Katherine: High Stakes! Ellie: Kick---! Katherine: Do or die All: Crazy day! |-|Musical - Reprise= Torrey: Tomorrow is the wedding And tonight is the rehearsal And there's been no sign of Katherine; She's been gone all day And I've tried to make decisions But I haven't got her vision So I over seared the scallops with the peche gallete Hannah: Seriously what's the deal with Ellie? Gretchen: She's a total Machiavelli Hannah: And never to be trusted Gretchen: No, not anymore Fletcher: Mommy lies and Ellie's cruel And they're mean to me at school And there's nobody who gets me So we're out the door All: Just one day and not one more Til the wedding celebration That's the day we waited for; The masterful creation Mike: (spoken) We'll sit down for dinner soon I'm sure the bride will be down any minute We gotta rehearse, right? Helene:' Now, where's our darling Katherine? George: And where the douche has dinner been? Journalist: This dinner's a disaster That's the story here (Voices overlap incoherently) Hannah & Gretchen with (Wedding Party): Where the heck is Ellie? (Where is Katherine?) Where the heck is Ellie? (Where is Katherine?) Where the heck is Ellie? (Where is Katherine?) Katherine & Ellie: (spoken) I'm here! Ellie: (in Katherine's body) Just one day, I did my best A disaster but I faced it One short day, one giant test And it isn't like I aced it And I tried to get the hourglass The treasure that you missed And you couldn't even figure How to get it on the list Now we're almost at the wedding And these guests won't go away For just one Stupid Crappy Stupid Katherine: (in Ellie's body) Just one day and I had thought you might have told Just one day I couldn't That was all we needed Now show some grace And put on a pleasant face For just one Lovely Thrilling You already said that Both: Day All: Just one day and we can't wait Til you both walk down that aisle Just one day It's joy! It's great! Photographer: Hey everybody smile All: Though the dinner may have been a delay It's the wedding we've been waiting for In just one day Just one hungry, thirsty day Just one where's the dinner day Just one day Just one day |-|2018 remake= Ellie: Just one day, that’s all I need Just a day without her nagging Just one day, I beg, I plead But the drag just keeps on dragging While I wish for just one Monday Or a Friday to be free Free to slouch and sulk and mumble And be messy and be me All I ask is for twelve hours To live my life, my way Just one simple Awesome crazy epic day Katherine: Just one day is all I want With my family united Fears at bay, no fights no taunts Just the four of us delighted I mean look, I love my kids I love my work, I love my life And I love my fiancé And in a day I’ll be his wife And I’ll throw the perfect wedding And I’ll throw the bride’s bouquet And we’ll have one happy Loving family day Tomorrow is the wedding And tonight is the rehearsal And there is no room for error I mean not one flaw We’ve got guests in just ten hours Dress the tables, trim my flowers I want beauty and perfection I want total awe Torrey: And remember that reporter ‘Cause it’s crucial that we court her The business is depending On this one success Katherine: Now breathe but thank you Torrey And in fact that is the story So get moving, move this produce And remove this mess Ellie: One more day, she’s on my back She’s been riding me forever With my faults and all I lack And all I? Oh whatever! ‘Cause I’m lazy and I’m average And I’m sloppy for a start And I know she’s like a daughter Who is pretty, neat and smart And I know the woman’s perfect But I’ll never be that way Not for a single Solitary day Katherine: One more day she’ll fight and fuss When her joy is all I’m after It’s been a long tough time for us And now It’s time to hear some laughter ‘Cause I only want her happy And well, punctual and clean But she mumbles and she grumbles And at time she's upright mean She’s bright and so insightful But those traits aren’t on display Well not lately often Ever not today Ellie, dear It’s not this time Now that apron is a crime And that sea bass isn’t fresh It’s three days dead Ellie: Mom, I really need to know if I can Wait, now where’d she go I’ll never draw her focus From the bread Katherine: It's a million little things (Ellie: Mom, it's just a little game) From the racing to the rings (Mike: Just a silly little game) But I got this (Ellie: And I wouldn't even play) 'Cause I love to work this way (Katherine & Torrey: What a day) Mike: But really who can tell? (Katherine & Torrey: What a day) It's okay It's okay All: Just one day that's all we get 'Til the vows, the hunt, the story Just one day, sunrise sunset Then the night in all its glory Just say the word and she'll (we'll) be on our way We're on our way In just one day For one Stressful! Perfect! Anxious! Stellar! Epic! Do or die! Crazy day! Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Group songs Category:Musical songs Category:Freaky Friday songs Category:Reprise